


Partners in crime and not having a lovely time

by Queenie_Beanie



Series: The Fox and the Rabbit [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: But him and Juno got into a big fight so Ben left the planet, Eventual Jupeter, Gen, So now Ben is just.... in Space with Peter and Juno is doing his Juno thing on mars, and then met Peter, antagonize each other, because Ben has a 1000 creds on it, ben lives au, hear me out, so now they go on heists and are best friends but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Peter’s partner is a smug asshole, too intuitive and attracts a lot of attention.He falls in love too easily and usually is throwing Peter’s words in his face.They fight and make bets.Had it been any other man Peter would have stabbed them.But he won’t turn his knife on family again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new.... 
> 
> Also We ship Jupeter in this house hold

Peter’s partner could work a room. Gather attention and shine bright.    
  
With an easy smile, pretty face and blue eyes men and women melted in his presence.    
  
Peter could work in the shadows with a man so brilliantly shining in a room.    
  
So he did. He took marks. Keys. Creds. People too rich to care and too cruel to feel guilty for.    
  
Peter’s partner only really put his foot down on people he didn’t believe deserve it.    
  
Peter needed him so he listened. Besides the marks they did get felt better and paid more. Years have gone by and Peter found himself trusting again more and more.    
  
His partner was much more straightforward than Peter could ever be.    
  
Which is probably what made him so attractive to these crooks. Kid from Mars.    
Rough life with scars to match.   
A wit and soft eyes that bore into your soul and made you feel like he was seeing you.    
  
Peter knew the feeling. Those eyes turned on him more often than not. Though when the blue eyes were on him they were smug and mischievous. A pleased giggle and a “cough up the creds”.    
  
His partner gambled in friendly bets and dangerous hands. Intuitive and listened to every word someone said.    
Could “get a feel” for a person.

  
He even listened to Peter and was usually throwing his words back into his face.   
  
Unbearably smug. But, again, a good partner.    
  
So Peter tolerated the man who talked circles and annoyed Peter into talking about his troubles. On heists or otherwise.    
  
His eyes caught his partners who smiled brilliantly and jumped from his seat.    
  
“Honey!” He cries and ran to Peter’s arms.    
  
“Did you get our tickets!”    
  
“I did we should be leaving now.” He smiled easily.    
  
His partner turned wiggling his fingers to a disappointed audience and followed Peter out.    
  
“Was it where I said it was?” He smiled his smug smile as he pulled his bag from the hiding place they set. Peter let out an annoyed sigh.    
  
“I expect the forty creds on the next planet.”    
  
“I could leave you.”    
  
“But you won’t.” He sang.    
  
“You test me Zaiten.”    
  
“But you love me boss man.”    
  
“Debatable. I have no love for anything Steel.”    
  
“You know every time I hear you say that I know you would probably fall in love with my twin if you ever met him.” They slipped into the cab and Peter glared at his partner out of the corner of his eye.    
  
“Don’t remind me of the fact somewhere in the universe there is a second you.”    
  
Ben was a handful enough. Stories of an even more troublesome hot headed Ben who you couldn’t hide anything from?    
  
Peter doubt he would be able to stand in the same room with Ben’s estranged twin.    
  
“My bet still stands. You owe me a thousand creds that if you ever met my twin you would like- if not fall in love- with in a day of knowing him.” Benzaiten said smugly.   
  
“You sound like you already won. Don’t forget you promised your journey ended on Mars. Are you so ready to get rid of me?” He asked smiling sharply. 

  
“Obviously not since you avoid Mars like the plague.” Benzaiten hummed pulling his curly hair from his ponytail.

  
“And end a partnership and the risk of losing a thousand creds? You shot your foot with that.” Peter shook his head. Ben laughed, his whole body shaking with giggles. 

  
“So you admit I am always right!” Ben cheered leaning forward to the cabbie.    
  
“My witness. My boss admitted I was always right!” Ben cheered falling back and relaxing into his seat. Peter made a humming noise, then leaned close to the cab driver. 

  
“Please pull over I am firing my assistant and kicking him out of the car.” Peter threatened glowering at Ben who grinned wider. Little shit. 

  
“But boss we are here.” He got out as the cab stopped at the shuttle port.    
  
Peter sighed, paid and got out.    
  
“Where to next?” Ben asked as they strolled through the port.    
  
“I am thinking Saturn. I do have to get you to your auditions. You are the lead in a ballet after all.” Ben nodded pulling out the newest passport, turning his back to Peter. Peter dropped the mark off in the lap of a man. The portly man opened the bag and transferred the creds.    
  


“Pleasure doing business.” He purred and Peter quickly pulled Benzaiten away. 

  
“Shall we dear?” Ben nodded and linked arms with Peter, who plastered a new face on himself and lead Ben to the ticket center.    
  
Another heist    
another time.    
  


A new name. 

A few person. 

  
Mag use to say when sneaking around better in smaller numbers. 

  
But Ben taught him it was nicer to have someone watching your back. No... Ben reminded him.    
  
Peter felt he could live with that.    
  
“Hello my name is Calla Lark and this is Flavian Mercury.” Ben quirked a smile.    
  
“We have two tickets to Rhea, Saturn?”    
  
“I have an audition I really need to get too.” Ben said leaning on the counter anxiety radiating off of him. The woman behind the counter flushed and nodded typing away. Peter felt himself relax.

 

Ben rambled throwing his hands this way and that. Peter piping in and Ben played along. 

 

They got in without too much trouble. Ben eyed the food court and Peter made plans. 

  
Another face.   
Another Planet.   
Least he wasn’t alone.   



	2. Rules of Thieves and partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Here we go
> 
> A dip into a relationship of one Benzaiten Steel and Peter Nuereyev 
> 
> They have rules in place for general occasions. Both will bend and twist the rules if they see fit. 
> 
> Especially if one is going to another’s home planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the chapter before this as of 3/16 this is now chapter 2!

There was a set of rules Ben and Peter set up over the years of being partners.    
  
1\. If you make a bet you honor it    
2\. Don’t be late you will be left behind (no one follows this rule)    
3\. The heist comes first. (This one is mostly followed but Ben has learned Peter is a revolutionary of sorts and will choose a group of people if need be)    
4\. Peter is always the one to make plans (Peter’s plans worked)    
5\. Ben is always right (Peter didn’t openly agree to this)    
6\. Look out for each other    
7\. Always tell your partner before you take a new heist    
8\. No collector heists   
  
“You broke rules one, seven and eight I hope you know! Dude we had vacation planned! Our reservations on earth and everything!” Benzaiten threw his hands up high.    
  
They were on Saturn packing up.    
  
The plan was to go to Earth. Take a break, because Ben won a particularly risky bet which meant a week of Vacation.    
  
“I won that bet and now you come back with- is this a curtain?” Ben picked up the trinkets Peter stole.    
  
“One. The bet was that you would get a vacation. I never said I would take one.” Benzaiten sent him a particularly nasty glare. But he didn’t say anything so Peter knew he won that.    
  
“Two I told you. Just now I took a case. You know I can’t stay on vacation that long-.”    
  
“So you extended mine. Thanks.”    
  
“I didn’t think you would want this case because of the third reason. It is a collector case-.”    
  
“Those always end with an insane person wanting to purge the world or sacrifice someone!” Benzaiten said poking Peter harshly in the side. Peter slapped his hand. “Usually I am that person!”    
  
“And, let me finish please? Thank you, AND.... it is Hyperion city.” Ben froze completely.    
  
“...so I didn’t tell you I was taking it because I was going to ask... if you were going home... I assumed if we went... you wouldn’t be stealing.. or leaving.” Ben sighed and rubbed his face.    
  
“You don’t have to make the decision now-.”   
  
“I know I have three weeks. I need that vacation.” Ben said hands on his hips. He wasn’t looking at Peter. But he was thinking. Peter shook his head.    
  
“Will you at least tell me what they   
is having you steal?”    
  
“Well... a mask mostly and an egg. She is hiring a small band of thieves. But she wants my expertise since one needs finesse and the other my experience.” Peter sighed.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“One is with the Kanagawa’s-.”    
  
“The tv producers? And recorded Psychopaths?”    
  
“Yes.”    
  
“Peter something like that- you can’t do that alone.”    
  
“Bet I could. Easily it has always been my dream to steal from a home that was full of security.” He smirked. Ben sighed.   
  
“I don’t want to see you being killed on TV.”    
  
“Are you taking the bet?”    
  
“....yeah.” Peter grinned.   
  
“Next is well.... on the universes hardest safe to catch.” Benzaiten’s eyes widened then scrunched on concern.    
  
“So whatever is on it is not only valuable but also deadly.”    
  
“You worry to much.” Peter waved his hand. Ben let out a sigh in despair.   
  
“These are the signs of a deranged person. You are being hired by a crazy peter!”    
  
“If it goes south I will call you.”    
  
“I swear to god if you end up on an alter I am waiting until they draw blood to save you.” Peter chuckled and nodded.   
  
“Of course. Pay back I assume?”    
  
“Of course.” Ben rubbed his stomach. They both knew Ben wouldn’t be that cruel. He would bust in before the knife would get close just so he could punch Peter himself.    
  
“Just... don’t die.”    
  
“You insult me.” Ben grumbled and then went back to packing.    
  
“......holy shit.” Ben then said softly.    
  
“Hmm?”    
  
“I am going to win the Juno bet!” Ben beamed.   
  
“How are you so sure I am going to meet him? Hyperion is a big city.”    
  
“I feel it.” Ben patted over his heart. Which usually meant he was going to be right in Peter’s experience.    
  
“Well if I do there is no guarantee. He is law enforcement.”    
  
“Last I checked up on him he was the best PI in Hyperion.”    
  
“Why would I meet a pi?”    
  
“The Kanagawa’s have hired him before apparently.”    
  
“If all goes well I will be long gone before they can hire a PI.” Ben rolled his eyes beaming.    
  
“If you do see him.... look out for him for me won’t you?” Benzaiten asked.    
  
Peter looked to his partner. Ben’s pleading eyes were focused in on him and it reminded Peter of who Ben was to him.    
  
Family. His partner. In Ben’s words- the second most trusted best friend in the universe (Juno has bested him there but Peter didn’t take it to heart....but that would mean out loud Ben was the only person alive he did trust in all the universe....)    
  
“I won’t let anything happen to him.” Ben nodded.   
  
“Alright. He is a moron so you have your work cut out for you.”    
  
“Shouldn’t be so different from taking care of you.” Ben punched him.   
  
“You are in for a shock.” Ben then finished zipping up the bag.    
  
“Are you selling that? Or?” He pointed to the items and Peter frowned    
  
“Right.... we need to get rid of this stuff...”    
  
“Why did you steal this stuff by the way?”   
  
“Oh to prove I could with little planning. I pushed a note through a woman’s door and came in as a private detective. Then I just did what you would do and bullshitted until she just let me walk out the door.” Peter hummed proudly. Ben was silent... which was usually a bad thing. Peter looked over to his partner and was viscously slapped with a pillow.    
  
“YOU JERK!” Ben yelled hitting Peter with a pillow making the thief laugh.     
  
He dodged the next swipe and grabbed a pillow of his own smacking Ben.    
  
“I would have loved to watch! You jerk!” Ben spun kicking Peter’s feet out from under him. Peter laughed catching himself with his pillow laughing into it as Ben hit his back like a five year old. Before collapsing on top of him laughing as well.   
  
They both were in fits by the end of it.    
  
“I didn’t mean to not tell you Zaiten.” Peter said picking his face up. Ben sighed rolling away.    
  
“Figures you had your reasons..... are they good ones?”    
  
“I hope so...”    
  
“Alright... I trust you boss.” Ben sat up and looked at the stuff.    
  
“What if we just left it here? Let the staff freak out... not like we don’t have creds to spare from our last excursion.” Ben sat back. Peter pushed himself up.    
  
“Sounds good to me. Come along we have a shuttle port to get to and tickets to buy.”    
  
Benzaiten nodded and sighed.    
  
“I really hope she is just really into her collection. Nothing more but wanting to complete it.” Benzaiten said looking to Peter.   
  
“I am sure she is just... a kindly old xenoanthropologist.” Peter picked up his bag.    
  
“Totally!”   
  
9\. Don’t jinx yourselves   
  
In a line of work they had... well Peter never would have believed in Jinx’s. That was all Ben’s superstition. Just like how he could just feel a situation... Peter has been around him long enough to pick up the habits.... keep seeing good in people with out blindly looking past the worst.    
  
Ben could probably wax poetically about how luck and jinxing were states of the mind. Speak it into existence and it shall be. With that they had already spoken and broken rule nine....    
  
But they tried.    
  
But as Peter regretted admitting to himself a week later.   
  
Ben just always had to be right.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter Benzaiten Steel and the bets to win


	3. The loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter looses a bet he thought he would win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to give you this guys most of this is Peter’s thoughts on Juno through our Murderous mask

Ben was relaxing on the beach when his coms rang. He answered.   
  
“This is the beach office of Moana how can I-.”    
  
“Moana is a terrible alias.”   
  
“Hello to you too boss. I am wonderful! Vacation is great wish you were here and not breaking the most important rule we have.” He tutted and Peter scoffed.   
  
“Perish the thought. If I was there I wouldn’t be getting ready to meet your twin. I do need pointers.” Ben sat up a bit more straight.    
  
“You are what?” Ben sat up beaming.    
  
“In need of pointers.... pretend you are Juno say a dark matters agent came in his office-.”   
  
“BANG- get the hell out of my office.” He growled in his Juno voice.   
  
“Lovely. So he shoots first?”    
  
“Yup. Or he has the cold front of Olympus.”   
  
“The cold front of Olympus?”    
  
“Don’t care get the hell out of my office.”    
  
“I do hope he does not sound like that.” Ben chuckled.   
  
“Most likely he would be internally monologuing.” Ben waved his hand falling back on the plastic chair.    
  
“Just stay stubborn. Why are you meeting him?”    
  
“The case. I was almost caught and apparently it killed someone and now the family is hiring your brother.” Peter hummed snatching a pair of sunglasses from a man’s pocket as he walked by.    
  
He put them on and huffed. Not exactly his prescription but close enough he barely noticed. He just wouldn’t be shooting sharp any time soon.    
  
“Yeesh? But isn’t this also a crime family? 9 to 5 live on the day to day workings of a functioning mafia family? Gladiators vs lions we have the lion a gun and you won’t believe what happened! Family?” Ben asked feeling his face scrunch.    
  
“Same one. They seem to like your brother.”    
  
“Gross.”    
  
“Well I am with dark matters today. Rex Glass. I like him. Eccentric, suave, flirty...”   
  
“Juno will be pleased.” Ben said and Peter couldn’t tell if he was serious or sarcastic.   
  
“Anyway I can get him away from the case?”    
  
“Doubt it. He is.... he is single tracked. Get him on something that looks like trouble and he figures it out...just..... boss?”    
  
“Yes?”    
  
“Please- this isn’t even about the bet.... just keep him safe? You don’t know this now but that is an extremely hard task I just.... hate him- hell you can want to punch him fine just.... for me. I want him to leave the Kanagawas and make it home alive.... and stay that way.” Ben didn’t usually plead or ask for much. This wasn’t even in their usual form of a bet. Peter looked to the office building and walked in.    
  
“As long as I am with him he will be alive. I will steal his soul from death if I have to.” He said honestly brisking up the stairs.    
  
“Thank you....”    
  
“Don’t mention it. I am almost there call you at the end.” Ben said good luck and hung up.    
  
So information he had. Juno steel was a tempered version of his partner. Troubled. Much more than Ben who took his feelings head on and dealt with them- Juno preferred ignoring them. He was smart. Crafty and usually the one finding trouble. Ben was better at getting them in and out of trouble but Juno was always a sharp shot. Hitting bullies with a slingshot and rocks. Unlike Ben he had sharp eyes. He was blunt, dry, and his world was very black and white. In Ben’s words ‘little ms. Dreary rain cloud.    
  
Useful?    
  
Play on his temper. Keep up a need facade he needed to be protected to keep himself on Juno’s good side. Let Juno lead and follow in the shadows. Apparently like his brother Juno could make a real scene.    
  
With a plan in mind and everything to be expected he practically breezed through the secretary who open the door after a few sweet words and smooth grins.   
  
“Uh- h-hi um you must be the agent I have um forms-.”    
  
“Forms you say?” He glances down the the name plate and took one of her hands from under the document’s kissing it. “Rita, darling, I much rather talk about yours. It is.. exquisite.” He purred and she melted easily. Dropping the documents in favor of hiding her face bashfully.    
  
“W-why thank you... Mistah Steel is in there.” She pointed to the door.    
  
“Thank you.” He smiled and walked over knocking on the door.    
  
“Hello? Detective Steel are you in there?” Nothing... must be the cold front then. He looked to the charmed secretary.    
  
“Dear could I ask you to-.” He didn’t need to finish his sentence she pressed a button and the door opened.    
  
“Thank you. You are a gem upon Mars- and twice as beautiful.” He stepped sideways in turning to smile as she giggled. He beamed and closed the door then turned.    
  
Juno would be at his desk glaring darkly. Or standing gun pointed at him. Or exasperated and ready to curse him out.   
  
“Ah detective Steel! How lovely to meet you...at... last....” there he was. Juno Steel. The man he felt he knew too much off. He was half way out the window- (Ben mentioned Juno’s crippling fear of heights)- He was looking back at Peter, Steel’s eyes giving a once over and stopping at his face.    
  
“Detective are you trying to crawl out the window?”    
  
“I’d say I am succeeding.” It was so quick witted and such a Steel response. His voice was the low voice Ben used and somehow it sent electricity up his spine.   
  
“Well, I heard they do things differently on Mars, but I must admit this is a surprise!You’ll have to show me your customs, Detective. Is there room in that window for two?” He hummed a flirtatious time in his voice. He grinned sharp and Juno sighed slipping back through the window.   
  
“Agent glass right?” He was pleasant. Testy jumping to defend his secretary but pleasant. Prickly like Ben said but he lead Peter to the car- even though Peter deceives very gruesome things and even extended a dinner invitation. Juno barely batted an eye. Just gave him a bored look and an annoyed ‘are you coming’. So Rex followed. Flirty and suave. Juno couldn’t care less.    
  
Well Peter had thought. He thought if he annoyed Juno enough to seem harmless. An ally in the Kanagawa’s he would turn a blind eye to Peter pulling the syringes from the door knobs. He smiled innocently as Juno finished his interrogation of Cass.    
  
He half listened to it as he cleaned up and tried to figure out how he would steal the mask.   
  
“Show everyone how people really live!” Peter looked over and saw Juno- even though it was fake- look wide eyed and hopeful. Peter’s heart felt like it skipped a beat. Juno swept his arm into an arc- mimicking an action- with a look from Cassandra, her- probably when she last told Juno this.   
  
“Show them there are places out there that aren’t like this city..show them how many ways people have figured out how to be... people.” He looked bitter towards the end. Cassandra actually looked soft and reached out for Juno.   
  
“Maybe I might find-.” Juno’s expressionless turned to steel and closed off as he turned.    
  
“Last you told me your dad wasn’t going to let you do that. Said it wouldn’t make you any money.” There was a warning tone in his voice. Peter looked away.   
  
It was a shame really. This beautiful gallery. Filled with history- not trophies rotting and covered in dust.    
  
He was always weak to ancient history. Ben could call him a nerd but anthropology? Ancient History? Archeology? He adored it and fancied a life. Off of Brahama... where he went to school got a degree. Went on treasure hunting. He didn’t pout openly but Juno caught the tone in his voice when the tomb wasn’t really...    
  
A tomb but more like a...   
  
“Well, the inside of this doesn’t look like an abandoned tomb so much as an abandoned spaceship.”    
  
“You sound disappointed.” Juno wasn’t as thrilled as he was but then again Rex Glass has a fondness for the classics. Peter hoped to look for hieroglyphics or have the feel for dark tombs.... oh well.   
  
“Not at all the strongest paranormal activities have taken places in sunken ships. Space-pirates? Cures and Alien specters.” Juno cracked a small smile, pulling only on corner of his face but still Peter felt his heart beat. This was... different. Ben would have snorted and grinned...Juno didn’t smile much with out a layer of sarcasm. But when he gave peter the small smiles and the soft thanks his heart raced. When he dragged Juno into close quarters to avoid a monster...   
  
He gulped so lightly. Juno has tried to keep as much room between them as possible but were still close. Juno’s voice was sharp and suspicious.    
  
He changed the subject. Brought up hid name. Juno was funny. He was sarcastic and quick. Ben went with beats and felt for a person. Found what they found funny. Juno couldn’t careless. He just had one liners and sharp analysis.    
  
Peter wanted to say all the times Rex laughed was because Rex found Juno cute and wanted to laugh to make Juno feel good. Laugh because Juno was cute...   
  
Peter just actually found him funny.    
  
With his sharp analytical eyes that seemed to actually see past Rex. Usually Peter disappeared when people saw past him.    
  
But he had a surprisingly easy job of watching Juno. Maybe Juno changed since Ben last saw him...    
  
No. No Juno was an insufferable idiot. Who punched himself and berated Peter into punching him as well.    
  
Oh and let’s top the proverbial cherry on top. Cecil.    
  
He was starting to see why Juno hates this family.    
  
He tried to be peaceable but the more the man went on and chained himself and Juno... peter couldn’t even find himself to find the man charming. A fantastic show man but not someone that Peter would fondly tell a story about.    
  
Here they were.    
  
The jaws of death where places spun all around them like some nightmare and Peter felt his adrenaline kick in. Which meant he had plans. He needed to get the chains off. He half listened enough to pick up Juno and realize where was an announcement.    
  
“Impressive glass no record at all?”    
  
“Of course not.” He lies knowing he never had a record to begin with. “Dark matters scrubs them for you.”    
  
Juno hummed and Peter felt he said something wrong. He didn’t know why? There was something about Dark matters...    
  
“In chair number two! Juno Steel! Private Eye! Detective! Steel has driven away and lost just about everything a man could lose; his career, friends, even his own baby brother ran away to the stars! No one knows if he is dead or alive! Doesn’t that just pull on your heart strings?” Peter knew- Peter had him on speed dial. Knew his exact location but....    
  
Juno didn’t get that.... because if he did Ben and Peter would be compromised. A trail would be left behind and Peter forbade it... it hurt to see Ben look so sad... supposed it would still hurt after meeting Juno..    
  
“Juno-.”    
  
“Don’t. Say. A word.” Juno growled under his breath.    
  
Cecil went on and Peter only listened for the nasty little twist. Then they needed to escape. He assessed the situation because Juno said he had an idea. Why show all of his tricks when someone else had the solution? He did though focus on the fact Juno pulled a box cutter out of no where and had it dangerously close to his hands.    
  
Ok. He was starting to see it now.    
  
“Careful with that- AH!” He was suprised. Peter- with irritation- marked that as the fifth time Juno surprised him and peter found he didn’t like that feeling too much.    
  
“Can you reach it?”    
  
“Not unless you want to wear the blender as a hat.” Peter sighed and let Juno into his pockets. He was going to regret it but... he had a promise to keep. Keep himself and Juno alive. A request of one Benzaiten steel.    
  
Juno found one of his blades and seemed to take a second before speaking.    
  
“Would of been nice to know you had this.” He sighed cutting their bonds.   
  
“You said you had it under control detective.” He sniffed. There was more dryness then he expected. More peter then he expected and honestly Rex Glass was just a shotty Swiss cheese of a character.    
  
One that was a bit too dull in certain places and too smart in others. When you were in a psychopaths lair where everyone was literally cut throat for a spot in the camera.. it felt nice to have someone as real as Juno by his side..... even if the man was an insufferable idiot.    
  
“You are loosing a lot of blood.” Red muttered as Juno pressed tight against him.    
  
“You smell great Glass.... what’s a guy gotta eat to smell like that?” Juno asked slurring. Peter held him up frowning. Blood loss for a stupid idiot....    
  
“It is cologne Juno.”    
  
“Huh.... never tried eating cologne before...” oh dear....    
  
“Ok sit here I will be killed if you die... stay I will go and get a first aid kit.” He said gently and Juno’s eyes while hazy looked soft and open.    
  
It made Peter shiver.    
  
“Mk.... have fun.” Juno sighed as Peter left. What.... what was with him? With Juno.... why did he make Peter feel... adrenaline? But also soft....he picked up the first aid kit...   
  
What was he feeling? He liked people before. He liked Ben. He liked Mag... he liked people... by definition he knew what like was. He could begrudgingly admit he liked Juno... but he didn’t like him like he liked Ben or Mag. There was irritation and an attachment that took months- this was fast and warmth. He felt irritation but... he sighed and came back to Juno smiling dopily. Though... he could of sworn Juno was talking.   
  
“Hey Rex.” He called.   
  
“Talking to someone?”    
  
“My secretary... just getting my will in order.”    
  
“Now... you won’t be dying today.” He chuckled. “Doctor Rex has everything he needs. Bandages, pain pills, bone saw- bionic arm-.”   
  
“Stop joking.” He growled and Peter chuckled.. he started cleaning the blood.    
  
“So... your brother-.”   
  
“Nope not going there.” Juno said softly.   
  
“I am trying to distract you... what happened?”    
  
“.....you know how I said my mom never killed me? She almost did... my brother too... we barely got out.... then I pulled a junoJuno steel classic... and he left planet. Got as far from me as possible... and I hadn’t heard from him since.” Juno said softly...    
  
“I.... am sorry-.” He wanted to say the sadness in his voice was fake. He was a conman. He didn’t go soft.   
  
“I didn’t tell you to be sorry. I told you so you don’t. He made his choice...if he wants to come back I guess I’ll be here.” Peter bit his lip and looked up. Juno didn’t want the talk about this. Peter could see it in his face..   
  
So Rex changed the subject.   
  
“Done.” He smiled holding up Juno’s hand.    
  
“wow. Amazing job.”    
  
“I am a man of many talents detective.”  He winked- and actually got a genuine smile. It was small and shy. But Juno looks like he hung the moon. Peter wished he could say he didn’t feel the same with Juno. He wished he could say bright brilliant Juno who figures the case out didn’t make his heart pound. Didn’t make his heart beat...    
  
They had time.... then they didn’t. In a whirlwind of screams and guns- Juno pulling off a beautiful display of clever intelligence- two things wrong and he only said one- Peter realizes they didn’t have much time... no more time then the walk to Juno’s apartment- the small talk... he had ran out of time..   
  
That didn’t make him forget his job. Because he had one. He had an idea. It was...dicey.... Juno probably figured him out....he just needed the key. Take the mask and run... he had kissed Benzaiten before so kissing Juno should be no different.... it shouldn’t make him feel Giddy and eager...   
  
The irony. Two people hired to carry out opposite sides of the law. It was. Poetic.    
  
It almost felt-.   
  
“The world could wait one night Juno.”    
  
He kissed Ben thousands of times before. With context everywhere. It was profession. Acting.    
  
Kissing Juno felt like he stole from the highest security. Kissing Juno felt like he stole a whole star- a solar system. Had it all contained to single item- a single person. That person was electric fantastic warm Juno Steel.    
  
Peter had snatched the keys early in the kiss. He was now happily using the quick motion steal to seem like he as getting handsy. Which he was because Juno made a breathy gasp Peter swallowed greedily. Juno then pulled away. Out of breath and still looking brilliant. Like a moon- or electricity.    
  
“Rex.” Peter his treacherous mind replaced.    
  
“Juno.” He purred.    
  
“Has anyone ever told you....” he whispered and Peter was ready to chase it with another kiss-. Juno had his hands behind his back and was clicking the handcuffs closed before Peter’s brain kicked back on.    
  
“You’re under arrest.”    
  
Oh.... so this is what love felt like.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benten is gettin 1000 creds


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a dance to prepare for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so most of this will be canon compliant! So anything in between I am trying to fit stuff around?

Ben relaxed back into his big comfy bed when Peter called again.

 

“So how did it go?” He hummed. Peter on the other line sighed.

 

“Descriptive boss- master of words.”

 

“Well I have to say the heist was a success.”

 

“The heist sure but what about what happened with-.”

 

“Are you making a call? In a cop car?!”

 

“Yes now shush you are being very rude.” Ben bit his lip.

 

“Why are you in a cop car?” He asked grinning as Peter hummed.

 

“Oh I got arrested.” Peter said and let out a pleased ‘Ah ha!’

 

“Here it is! Let me off here.”

 

“Why did you call me after you were arrested?!”

 

“I wanted you to believe me that I was. It makes more sense for the rest of the story-.”

 

“That is it I am pulling over and kicking your ass.”

 

“That isn’t very orderly-.”

 

“I will show you- Ah!” Ben hummed and rolled to his stomach opening his bag and pulling out a bag of candy he brought from the last planet.Peter handled himself and pulled away.

 

“There we are! Thank you very much Gentlemen.” Ben opened the bag waiting for the conversation to start again.

 

“Dipping into your candy stash?” Peter asked and Ben hummed.

 

“Boss I am waiting for your adventure with my twin. Don’t change the subject why did Juno arrest you?”

 

“He caught me stealing the keys from his pocket.” Peter sighed.

 

“Well yeah. Juno has always been ridiculously perceptive- build up to Well you getting arrested!” Of Ben got to hear how his twin was doing.... well that is what he really wanted to know.

 

Peter shook his head and no doubt was slipping into a thousand shadows changing a thousand times.

 

But he told be everything. Juno, Cassandra, Cecil, min, the camera men the jaws of death- Juno solving the whole case- and calling him out after hand cuffing him.

 

Ben hummed. Smiling hearing that Juno was well alive and living apparently an exciting life.

 

“How did he get them on you? You? Master thief?”

 

“I was....distracted...”

 

“But.... you were distracting- Boss... were you seducing my twin? And did you.... did you get distracted seducing my twin?” Ben waited for a response. The lack there of spoke volumes.

 

“.......I will be very honest with you Boss I don’t know how to react.”

 

“I will give you a prompt.” Ben’s coms pinged and he was about a thousand creds richer.

 

“BOSS!” Ben gasped scandalized, though if Peter could see him would see his huge grin.

 

“He was.... charming.... funny too.” Peter said softly.

 

“Two words not usually describing Supersteel....hey boss...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you have a crush on Juno?” He asked casually. Peter broke like paper being shot with a water gun.

 

“Absolutely not. I like him in a professional stance- I invited him to join us on our adventures. I didn’t mention you by name I was unsure if you wanted it to be a surprise or not.” Peter finally got to a stopping point and Ben yawned.

 

“But you liked him.”

 

“I did. Suppose it was my fault for believing twins couldn’t be individuals... but you and him share some traits.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Neck scratching. He ran a hand through his hair a lot. Biting he bites his lip too when he thinks... he likes to sit on thing too when- never mind- I wish I had a better heads up.” Ben could hear it though. Peter talked about Juno like he talked about history and scriptures. Excited and entranced. Ben had his answer.

 

“Thanks for watching out for him.”

 

“Of course. He... was easier then expected but also a headache.”

 

“Those are two things I have heard about Juno before but last time I did hear them I punched the guy who said them.”

 

“.....ah well he deserved that.” Ben chuckled.

 

“Sooo are you going to see him again while you are on Mars?”

 

“I don’t think my employer would enjoy me being arrested twice. As far as Juno knows I skipped the planet.”

 

“You mean arrested?”

 

“Oh no he knows I escaped.”

 

“How?”

 

“I left him a note. Signed it as he better half and he no doubt watched me on the monitors walking-.”

 

“You are a dramatic romantic disaster! That is like? Something a trashy romance novel make the femme fatale do! Are you an actual human being you dork?!” Ben howled on his side laughing.

 

“I wanted to leave with flair Zaiten.” Peter huffed and Benten giggled.

 

“I mean you did buddy good job. I honestly adore you so much and I am so glad out of all the guys in the you are Juno’s mysterious love interest but- knowing him he turned it on like? Right after you were off screen. Right after he poured himself a glass saw your note and read it- he probably turned on the tv you were gone and yelled ‘DAMN IT NOOOOO’ like a cartoon super hero- then drank himself to sleep.”

 

“.....let me guess a feeling? The universe told you?”

 

“No I am his fucking twin. It is a twin thing. I love Juno but he is as big of a disaster as you. Stars above I love you both. This is going to be a slow burn huh?”

 

“Insufferable.” Ben giggles happily and Peter hummed.

 

“Well I need to go back-.”

 

“To the evil lair?”

 

“....to my employers operations. This isn’t going to go south. She seems to be... just an active collector...”

 

“Well pete two people are dead and they both had something she wanted.... then again that is Mars for you. Everything down to the rabbits has it out to get you.”

 

“.....dear lord that rabbit thing is true?”

 

“Oh- yeah- stay away from the sewers. Unless you are Juno Steel a rabbit will mug you for cred to pay for their porn and beer.”

 

“......what the hell.”

 

“Hey! Not my fault most of the universes rabbits are cute and soft! Mars rabbits are special and can be cute.”

 

“They mug people-.”

 

“Yeah Juno use to snuggle them, read magazines with them, and drink beer with them when we were kids.”

 

“.....huh.” Peter’s voice got a little warmer and Ben snickered.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Aie aye Romeo.”

 

“Hanging up-.”

 

“Before you do- listen as much as I joke and half of it is serious- I think you and Juno would be happy if you got over your problems... I would be super stoked if Juno joined us! More so if you guys were happy... but just... don’t do anything that could break either of your hearts. I would punch you and him.” He said honestly. Because he would. He would punch peter for breaking Juno’s heart. He wasn’t above decking his brother for breaking Peter’s.

 

They could both take it.

 

“Lovely shovel slash comfort talk.” Peter snorted.

 

“Get Bent. Go to work Boss I will be here- alone- on vacation. With my recently acquired creds. Miss you!”

 

“Ta.” And he hung up. Leaving Benten alone. He stared at the ceiling and sighed sitting up. He hoped Juno was taking care of himself. He hoped Peter was being smart.

 

Ben rolled out of bed and looked at the schedule.

 

Well mingling under the stars sounded fun and not lonely. He decided to get ready for that keeping his coms close.

 

It wasn’t fun being alone on a vacation Ben planned for himself and Peter, both of which needed a Bestie relaxation week; but better then a shady collectors case.

 

Least Peter met Juno. Who would be a prickly pear but he would help Peter if Ben couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say I am trying to decide if Ben and Juno should reunite before Space adventure with buddy 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! I am glad everyone is enjoying! I am responsive to Comments so if you have any questions or stuff you want to see in the future I will answer if not please Enjoy!!


	5. Equal opposite reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a man that doesn’t loose his cool easily 
> 
> But then again Juno is an exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen,,, I love the train to no where but not much changes for the next few chapters. 
> 
> I want to keep most of Juno Chapters as close to canon as possible so lines are pulled from the script or my memory so thanks to Sophie and Kevin.
> 
> For giving me a bond style gentletheif who I love with all my heart.

Peter knew he was in trouble when he left the warehouse. Miasma’s voice hissing in his head.    
  
_ Retrieve the Egg of Puris then find me again thief or else.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ What does it do exactly? Grims mask is a spectical but it killed a man. I would like to know what I am stealing this time around.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Thief the egg is what I intend to use to purify this planet again. The Martian’s used it once and I will again. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Well I will book my ticket off Mars now for after I retrieve it. Now if you excuse me the cops are here and I need to disappear _ _   
_ __   
He knew he was in more trouble when he called Benzaiten. He received a voicemail.    
  
“This is the office of  Samuel Oliver Sanderson ! I am running errands now! Please leave a message and I will get back to you! Beeep.... this voice mailbox is full goodbye!” There was another beep and Peter waited seconds longer. The second beep alerted him he could leave a message.    
  
“You won the bet you jinx. I will find you to give you the funds once my matters are resolved good bye!” He hung up anxiety twisting in his gut. Samuel O Sanderson.    
  
Ben was on the run. Of course he would be. Juno swallowed an ancient Martian pill. Miasma wanted it. He got it pumped out. But.... peter felt that wasn’t the end and contently Juno had an exact replica so if anything went wrong well... his gut twisted at the thought of either of them being harmed.    
  
So that was why he was here.    
  
The Oasis. Juno parking and Peter looking to find Englestrom.    
  
Had Benzaiten been his partner there would have been a different roll of dice. Ben sauntering off to flirt his way for information. Peter setting up the target. It would be a rush of adrenaline. Guesses and close calls..   
  
But... this was new.    
  
“Hello Duke Rose checking in with my wife Dahlia!” He chirped.    
  
This wasn’t Peter and Benzaiten. This was Peter and Juno Steel. A thief and a detective.    
  
His plan would work regardless- hell it would work better then if Ben was here. This wouldn’t be guessing or testing fate. This would be factual and true. Because Englestrom never lost and Peter was sure it was because he cheated.    
  
Old has-been. He smiled Duke’s ditzy smile and asked around telling folks he was looking for Englestrom.    
  


A woman walked over smoking like a chimney. 

  
“Whose asking?” She looked like someone Ben would call a pit viper. Beautiful. Colorful. Acidic.   
  
“Duke rose! I have information that may interest him and he has some information for me.” Valencia had brought Englestrom over and they walked off.    
  
“Oh please do go get my wife! He is in one one thirteen!” He called to the snake like woman and if she had a forked tongue it would have flicked out...    
  
Urgh Zaiten was rubbing off on him.    
  
“So Duke! Tell me about yourself... does your wife join you on your travels?”    
  
Peter made Duke Rose as a romantic way of dealing with his feelings for Juno. A pair of lovers that sat on solar winds. Having whirlwinds of adventure. He spun the stories as such. Using a few of his own and Zaiten’s heists to sell the stories if needed. Mr. Englestrom was a nasty kind of thief one that had dirty tricks up his sleeve. But- the more he talked about his wife “Dahlia” the more Englestrom looked annoyed and tired with him. So Peter let his mouth run as he planned. But it drifted the more he was in this character...   
  
Thinking about Juno.   
  
His own mind imagined him and Juno on a star cruise. The observatory lighting up Juno’s silhouette in stars. His soft smile as he leaned against the railing. Sharp beautiful blue eyes pulling him in. Peter would go to him like a magnet. They would meet and-.   
  
“Do you mind? I would like to call my wife.” Duke said, anxious to know if his love was safe. Englestrom smiled a bit strained and pushed a commphone to him and he called the room.   
  
“What?” Juno answered grumpy as ever. He hid his relief with a smile.    
  
“Ah Dahlia! So you did find the room Marvelous! Marvelous.” He looked to Englestrom to show he was pleased.    
  
“Yeah sure Marvelous.” Juno was no doubt snooping. Well that is what you get when you bring a detective to a Thief’s job.    
  
“Well, dear, you can always take a few of the pills the doctor gave you if you’re feeling bloated.” He shook his head fondly. It was a low blow but it sounded domestic. Zaiten did tricks like that often for depth.    
  
“I told you about Mr. Engstrom? Well, he says a game has just opened up and I’ll need you down here immediately.” He hummed tapping his fingers.    
  
“You sound like you’ve got it under control. What makes this so important that I’ve got to be there?” Juno growled. He was on edge. He adored Juno. Really he did. He was intelligent and beautiful. They fit together so well- but dear lord was Juno a testy untrusting little thing.    
  
“You’re my good luck charm, Dahlia. If I could do this without you, I would have left you at home.” He tried to get across to Juno without giving away the game. He glanced to Englestrom who looked at him sharply. Juno growled then sighed.    
  
“Fine. I’m on my way. What room?” Juno asked. Duke smiled happily.    
  
“Oh, one of Mr. Engstrom’s friends will be by to help you any moment now.” He heard knocking over the coms.    
  
“Ah, that must be her. Don’t keep her waiting. Oh, and do wear that suit I love so much, will you? I hung it in the closet for you.” Praise that Juno and Ben were surprisingly the same size give or take..... muscles.    
  
“You bought me clothes?” Juno sounded almost violated and Peter could feel bad but they were nice clothes Juno would like.    
  
“Don’t say I never get you anything. See you soon!” He chirped.   
  
“Now! Shall I tell you about the time Dahlia and I-.”    
  
When Juno came in everything was going to plan. Everything was working....    
  
Then.... it wasn’t because Englestrom knew who Juno was. So new plan. Drop the characters. Win the game with a lie detector next to him.   
  
Juno was... grounded. He didn’t understand the game didn’t trust Peter but... he was grounded.    
  
Calling Englestrom on his lie. Getting him to say he wasn’t. It was brilliant- beautiful-.    
  
“TIME OUT!”    
  
“Time out?! You can’t time out in a game like this-.”    
  
“Fine, halftime, seventh inning stretch! Whatever you want to call it. Rose you are coming with me.” He demanded. Bratty little thing. Peter couldn’t help but be both annoyed and fond of it. Benzaiten never got like this. His few aggressive triggers were rare in their twenty years and got rarer the less people knew about Ben.    
  
Though he supposed Juno was the more aggressive one. Being a PI probably worsened it. Which is how they ended up fighting in the bathroom.    
  
“I am alive! I trust you! We are alive that is better then most people-.”    
  
“Most people you work with die?” Juno snapped and Peter growled.    
  
“No. I have working with two partners right now. My current partner and you are having a good long run. I won’t let you die-.”    
  
“Yeah sure your boss didn’t order that-.”    
  
“Does it matter? I am going against her!”    
  
“Yes it does when my life is being betted on and your employer was in my head and I just- urgh!”    
  
“Juno- please trust me I won’t let you die...” Juno stared at him.    
  
“.....you said you had a partner.... where are they? Why am I here other then to be a stooge? How can you trust me you don’t even know me!”    
  
“Many reasons. I need a detective. I trust you because of your eyes-.”    
  
“My what?”    
  
“Sharpshooter eyes. Also I have done extensive research-.”    
  
“What.”    
  
“Just a ridiculous amount of research-.”     
  
“Rose. Quit it.” Juno growled and Peter actually felt a little touched even upset and in a possibly bugged bathroom Juno kept his name in mind... even if he didn’t appreciate it..    
  
“There is the detective I know and-.” He cut himself off and forced down a flush.   
“Tolerate.”    
  
Juno turned pulling at his hair taking deep breaths. Peter only needed to take a step to take his arm. Juno looked to it then back to Peter. Conflict in his eyes.    
  
“Juno please... trust me ok? You don’t have to trust anyone else.... but at least for now trust me. Nothing will happen to you.” Juno frowned and he rubbed his face.   
  
“....I don’t know why you would moron...” he muttered putting his hands in his face. Peter smiled fondly.   
  
“I have my sources to prove putting my trust in you is the best thing I can do.”    
  
“Who are your sources.”    
  
“My partner.”    
  
“Who-.”    
  
“Are you two done kissing in there? Mr. Englestrom is not going to wait all day.” Valencia growled. Peter looked to Juno.    
  
Juno stared at him like he had something to say... he had that look in his eyes last they met. In his apartment after the Kanagawa’s.    
  
“Anything else you need to clear the air with?” The battle started and he shook his head.    
  
“No.” The tone same too. When he was pleading for Rex not to go.    
  
They will come back to it Peter supposed.    
  
“Come along then Juno.” He smiled and held out his arm. Juno sighed and wrapped an arm around his. It wasn’t perfect but it was what they got.    
  
It was close. So close. Last second to collide but somehow Juno did it. Smashed the cigarette on the table and they walked out with a style and flair that had Peter wanting to pull Juno close and kiss him... well who knows how the night would end?   
  
“What are these!” Juno waved... he waved scraps of paper.. and you know out of all the things Peter expected Doodles were the most innocent. Sure he was betrayed but...   
  
“Those. Are doodles. I like to doodle Juno when I am bored.” He took one and showed Juno.    
  
“This is a cat.”    
  
“But....” Juno looked lost. Very lost.    
  
“Please note-.”    
  
“I see it.” Juno pulled away looking ashamed. Peter sighed frustrated.   
  
“Juno I put not only my life but my partner’s life in your hands. My invisibility is what keeps us safe. In our lines of work trust isn’t an option. But I trusted you and I still do. The least you can do is trust me back out of professional courtesy.” Peter said sharply.    
  
Juno looked down and away.    
  
“I am not the Jackass flirting while I have a partner.”    
  
“Not that you will but my partner and I have discovered we aren’t compatible romantically or even sexually.. Turns out my type is the opposite of him.” Peter didn’t look at Juno. “He is more like... god can’t believe I am saying this... my best friend. Family. But seems past has caught up and he is on the run. With luck it is a bounty hunter. With misfortune it is.... heavier artillery... but I trust he is giving them a hell of a chase.” Juno took a beat.   
  
Peter waited for the questions the yells. Juno only turned to leave.    
  
“Where are you going?”    
  
“To make a call. I will be right back.” Juno said and left. Peter sighed and tried Ben again.    
  
To his surprise there was an answer.    
  
“Boss I would love to talk but- shoot- please actually hit him!- yes I am on the phone- oh shush. Hey boooss still alive can I safely say I told you so!” Ben beamed.    
  
“Yes yes let’s be lucky your brother is an excellent detective.... you are safe?”    
  
“Yeah... for the most-.” Blaster shots again and the roar of an engine.    
  
“Most part... not alone glad you aren’t either. Your boss has persistent dudes. But we shook off most of them.”    
  
“Good... be safe your bother should be back.... do you want to talk to him?”    
  
“Maybe later. Have fun. Told you so!”    
  
“Don’t die.” He hung up relaxing. Good... good. He fell back and the door opened. Juno looked at him then the bed and sighed undoing his suit and falling in the large bed with him and getting under the covers.    
  
“Sharing the bed?”    
  
“Shut up.... it feels nice.” Peter chuckled and clapped the lights off.    
  
“......this is the honeymoon room right?” Juno asked after a second in the darkness.    
  
“Yes?”    
  
“......clap lights seem inconvenient.” Juno hummed. Peter let out an unattractive snort.    
  
“Lovely detective.”    
  
“Just making a statement.” There was the lightest smile in Juno’s voice and damn it all... peter still felt fond. He wanted to reach across. Pull Juno close and kiss him. But he didn’t. He kept to his side.

  
And fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! Tell me your thoughts! Questions!   
> I might do some flash back chapters short little one shots of Ben and Peter adventures until we get new episodes of Juno Steel tell me if you are interested in anything particular!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.... in monsters reflection Ben was a smug boy who pushed Juno and supported him.
> 
> I love him so much. 
> 
> So I decided why not have him in space with peter telling stories about his twin and being an over all Pain in the butt/best friend to peter


End file.
